Missing
by Kuriboh101
Summary: The story of Phineas's real father and Ferb's real mother. Rated T for some mature content
1. Chapter 1

**Missing**

Kuriboh101-**I don't own Phineas and Ferb, they belong to Disney**

…**...**

Chapter 1: The Meet.

"Here comes the choo -choo train, open up the tunnel" Linda playfully said to her 1 year old son, Phineas Flynn, as she was holding a spoon full of baby food close to her son's mouth.

Little Phineas laughed, then he happily eats the spoon full of baby food.

4 year old Candace Flynn quickly ate her corn puffs with ease. She looked at the empty bowl and then she walked up to her mother, who was feeding Phineas.

"Mommy, can I have some more cereal? " she asked with her puppy eyes.

"Sorry sweetie, we ran out, you ate the rest remember?." Linda reminded her.

The begging face now changed to a pout face on Candace Flynn. Linda looked at her daughter worriedly and she kneel down and place a hand on her daughter's left shoulder.

"Don't you worry sweetie, I'll tell dad to get some more." Linda said.

Candace smiled and hugged her mother, "Thanks mommy." she said with glee.

Linda smiled. "I think Ducky Momo is on now ,sweetie." Linda informed.

Candace squealed over her favorite show and she ran to the living room with her Ducky Momo plushy waiting for the 'momoness' to begin.

"Speaking of dad, he's going to be late." Linda said to herself quietly.

"Phillip! You're going to be late for work!" Linda called.

"I'm almost done, dear!" Phillip responded.

Phillip Flynn, who is Phineas's and Candace's father, was in his bathroom sitting on a stool while a robotic arm was brushing his hair.

He looked just like his son, Phineas, but his hair was more of a fiery orange like his daughter's. He was wearing a orange and white striped shirt with some nice blue jeans,, and to top off the look, he was wearing glasses. He was a computer inventor techy type of guy.

After the robot was done doing the man's hair, Phillip looked at the mirror with a wide smirk "Lookin good, Dadeo" he said proudly.

"Dear!" his wife called again.

"Coming Honey!" Phillip called back while getting his briefcase.

Phillip walked downstairs with his briefcase.

"Honey, you have 20 minutes to get to work or you're going to be late!" Linda informed her husband impatiently.

"Don't worry, dear. I know the ways of the road." he proudly said.

Linda rolled her eyes, which made Phillip chuckle and hug her.

"Dear, you're beautiful." he playfully said.

"and you're going to be a fired man if you don't get to work." Linda added.

Phillip turned to the side to see baby Phineas. Phillip warmly smiled at the boy who was giggling.

Phillip picked up his son and kissed his cheek. "Good bye, my little Einstein." Phillip said.

Candace walked in the kitchen only to find her dad with them. "DADDY!" she cheered.

Phillip turned around to see his little girl. He smiled and picked her up, only to kiss her cheek.

"Goodbye, my princess." he said as he set his little girl down.

He faced his wife and kissed her cheek. "Good bye, my darling."

Linda smiled "Good bye, honey. And don't forget to pick up some corn puffs while you're gone." she added.

"I won't" Phillip assured her.

With that, Phillip rushed to the car and started to drive to work.

…...

"There it is" Phillip said while looking at a weird building as he was driving.

Phillip was the top scientist for Danville Science Institution of Mechanics or the D.S.I.M. He was very famous in Danville and maybe the country ,because he was known for his expert engineering skills. He's been in magazines, interviews, movies and more.

Phillip parked his car and walked into the building. He punched in his time card, a secretary woman marked him present, and he received his lab coat.

He walked into the main lab to set up his stuff.

"Morning, Dr. Flynn." everyone greeted.

Phillip smiled at his fellow employees. "Morning everyone." he said. He started to take out his things until an intern interrupted him.

" Sir, C.J. Wants to see you." an intern said.

"The boss?" Phillip question and the intern nodded his head.

Phillip sighed and walked into the boss's large office. The boss smiled as soon as he saw his top star.

"Phillip, m' boy, how's it been?" he asked with a grin.

"C.J., what's up?" Phillip asked.

"Things." C.J. Blankly answered.

Phillip raised an eye brow of curiosity.

"Flynn, you will be working with a partner for a whole month, if that's ok with you." C.J. Said.

"On the rocket?" Phillip asked.

C.J. nodded his head.

"and who will be my partner?" Phillip asked.

"Mr. C.J." a female voice silently called.

Phillip turned around, only to see a buxom woman walking in the office. Phillip's eyes widened, he felt drool escaping his mouth. He hasn't seen a woman as beautiful as her. She was very curvy, every girl wished to have that figure, Linda's figure couldn't compare with hers. Her eyes are like sapphires...very radiant, her bosom was... woah. Her hair was long and it had a lime green color. She was wearing a purple shirt with a short black skirt and black high heels. She was also wearing a lab coat, but the coat was somewhat skin tight. Her lips were red and it looked smooth, it looks like there's honey on those lips and it can be licked.

"Woah." Phillip said with dirty thoughts in his mind.

The woman smiled. "Hello." she greeted.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Dinner.**

"Dr. Flynn, this is Dr. Elizabeth Fletcher from England's Institute of Science." C.J introduced.

The woman smiled and extended a hand to the shaking Dr. Flynn. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Flynn." the woman said.

Phillip nervously got a grip on the woman's hand and they handshake.

"Nice to meet you too, Dr. Fletcher." Phillip said nervously. He enjoyed the feeling of the beautiful woman's hand. _'Oh man...that Dr. Fletcher is something else...her hands are as soft as a baby's butt, and believe me I know.'_ Phillip thought while in his trance.

"Dr. Flynn!" his boss, CJ called out to him.

Phillip snapped out of his trance and released the woman's hand. "Oh dear." he silently said. "Sorry." he apologized which made Elizabeth release a small giggle.

"It's alright." she confirmed. "Everyone can get nervous from time to time." she added making Phillip smile goofy which made her giggle again.

_'She's so cute, also with a body of a goddess.'_ he thought.

"Dr. Flynn, Dr. Elizabeth, you two will be working on a rocket project design. Dr. Sergay and his crew will be launching and they need a rocket." CJ informed them.

"Should be a piece of cake." Elizabeth said with confidence as she pulled out a note pad from her pocket.

"You designed a rocket before?" Phillip asked.

"Nope, I've designed planes, cars and boats." she answered. "Also I get a free bucket of fish n chips back at England for designing their boats." she added while holding a ticket from the restaurant.

Phillip could just hug her right now._ "Confidence, smart, kind, super hot...she's perfect."_ Phillip thought.

"I'm excited to be working with a person as wonderful as you." Phillip said with a warm smile.

"and you too." Elizabeth said.

_'He's pretty motivated himself, I never met a man with such...oh my."_ Elizabeth thought while blushing.

"Dr. Flynn, and you Dr. Fletcher should get started." CJ informed. "we can't waist another minute." he added.

"Sorry sir, we will get started right away." Dr. Fletcher apologized. She turned to Phillip who was thinking some pretty dirty thoughts. "Let's go. Dr. Flynn." she said as she walked to the lab.

"Let's go..." Phillip said.

…...

After 6 hours...

The quitting time bell rang and it was time for the employees to head home.

"Wow I can't believe we got so much work done!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I can." Phillip said.

"and why's that?" Elizabeth asked.

"because I' have a good co- worker who masters her stuff." Phillip said with a different tone of voice.

Elizabeth blushed and she bit her bottom lip. _'Is he flirting with me?'_ Elizabeth asked herself.

Phillip faced away from her after what he just said. _'What am I doing...?'_ he asked himself while his face is as red as a tomato.

"Dr. Fletcher, Dr. Flynn!" CJ called out.

They both turned around to see him. "CJ!" the both exclaimed simultaneously.

"I hope you don't have plans for tonight, because I made a reservation at a restaurant for you two." CJ said.

"WHAT!?" both Phillip and Elizabeth exclaimed.

"No need to thank me." CJ said oblivious to their reactions.

"You two will be dining tonight at Chez Appetite, one of the finest restaurants in the Tri State Area!" he exclaimed.

"But.. But... But" both Phillip and Elizabeth were repeatedly said.

"Look, it's just for you two to discuss the rocket project more and...there is a bright side." CJ said trying to calm them.

"Like what?" Elizabeth asked.

"You two get dinner, I already payed for it." CJ said with a proud smile. "You two need to be there at 8:00, that's the time I reserved you both to have dinner." CJ said.

Phillip let out a small sigh and faced Elizabeth who felt the same way about this.

"I'll pick you up at 7:30?" Phillip asked.

"Sure." Elizabeth confirmed. She started to walk out. "Have a good day, CJ and Dr. Flynn." Elizabeth added having no idea that Phillip was checking out her butt as she was walking smoothly but slowly.

Phillip snapped out of it and he faced CJ. "Sir, I'm married...what about Linda?" he asked.

"Just tell her that this is for business, and you will get a huge bonus every time you get payed." CJ informed him with a wink.

Phillip sighed, he's somewhat attracted to Elizabeth, he does like earning extra cash, but he loves his family, especially his wife...but he has noticed something about his feeling for Linda that wasn't right at all...like he doesn't...anyways...

"Ok, sir." Phillip concluded.

CJ jumped around like a crazy rabbit. "Thank you, Dr. Flynn!" he exclaimed. "You may go home now." he calmly said.

Phillip walked out with his brief case. He went to the car and drove to the store to pick up the cereal that he promised Candace.

As Phillip was driving home, thoughts were creeping up in his head. He thought about Elizabeth Fletcher, she was the most beautiful woman he ever layed eyes on. He couldn't help it, but envision her naked.

Phillip parked his car in front of the driveway. He unlocks the door and walks in only to be greeted by his little girl, Candace who gave him a big hug.

"Hey Daddy!" she squealed.

Phillip smiled and picked up Candace; he held her in his arms like she was his greatest treasure.

"Oh Candace, soon you'll all grown, obsessing with a teenage boy, going shopping and...well. You're still my little girl." Philip said as almost he was going to cry. Candace just giggled and hugged him.

He set her down when Linda was coming.

"Hey dear." she greeted.

"Hey honey." Phillip said while giving her a kiss on the cheek. He sniffed something in the air. "Honey what is that smell?" he asked.

"I'm making tacos, honey." she answered.

"Umm... dear...I'm going to go out to a restaurant." Phillip said.

"Why?" Linda asked a bit disappointed.

Phillip blushed because thoughts of Elizabeth were creeping up. "Elizabeth..." Phillip whispered.

"WHAT?" Lind shockingly asked.

"nothing dear...I was thinking about Queen Elizabeth..." Phillip lied. Linda shrugged her shoulder and walked into the kitchen.

Phillip made a relief sound and he walked upstairs to his bathroom.

He started the shower and walked in completely nude. The shower made Phillip think about Elizabeth again and what would she look like completely naked in the shower. This made Phillip blush horribly and fog came out of his nose clouding the clear shower door.

_'Oh man.'_ Phillip thought as he tried to erase that by putting some un sexy image in his mind, like an ogre wearing a bikini.

_'That's better'_ Phillip thought as he forgot about Elizabeth. Phillip dried off, put on his best tuxedo and shoes, and he combed his hair a bit.

…...

After 1 hour Phillip walked downstairs looking very good. Linda smiled and kissed her husband's cheek as soon as she saw him.

"You look so good, honey." she complemented.

"Thanks honey." Phillip said.

"Well you better get going." Linda said.

"I know." Phillip said as soon as he kissed her cheek. He walked out of the house. Phillip was still getting sexy visions about Elizabeth.

_'Go away!'_ Phillip yelled in his mind. He started driving to the apartment Elizabeth is living at.

_'I wonder what kind of dress Elizabeth is going to wear.'_ he thought, but his mind was focused back when he almost hit a car.

"Sorry!" Phillip apologized.

"Sunday Driver!" a man complains while shaking his fists...

to be continued...


	3. Dinner p2

**Chapter 3: The Dinner Part 2**

Elizabeth Fletcher was applying her make up until she got an interrupted call.

'What is it this time' Elizabeth sighed as she reached for the phone.

"Hi, this is Dr. Elizabeth Fletcher." she happily said trying to find her annoyed feelings.

"Hello Darling, just calling to check up on you." Lawrence Fletcher calling from England said with glee.

"Awwwwe, thanks honey." Elizabeth said with gratitude.

"How are you?" she added.

"I'm well, darling, I'm just made ten sells today!" Lawrence exclaimed with happiness.

"Congrats, my muffin." Elizabeth cheered.

"Thanks, love." Lawrence thanked.

"So how's our Ferby Werby?" Elizabeth asked about her son Ferb in her sweetest lil girl voice.

"He's well, just taking his nap." Lawrence answered.

"Anyway, I have to go, I have a meeting." she informed her husband.

"Oh..ok, honey, bye" Lawrence said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Lawrence's antique store partner Cedric asked.

"It was my darling Elizabeth." he answered.

Cedric rolled his eyes and mumbled a few curse words.

"What is the matter, Cedric?" Lawrence asked after putting away a package.

"How did a geezer like you attract a total hot as hell bombshell like Elizabeth?" Cedric complained.

"Maybe, I just have it." Lawrence bragged a bit.

"Look, this women has...enhancements, an hour glass, full lips, sexy walk, and she's from a rich family...she's also talented.

Lawrence only smiled and started to wipe the cashier counter.

"Oh yeah...bombshells falling for the geeks. Why couldn't she go for a jock, like me?" Cedric muttered.

…...

Phillip parked his car on Elizabeth's drive way of her temporally house that she rented. He checked his car mirror, and sprayed himself with cologne.

'Damn, what happened to me?' Phillip asked himself while getting an image of Elizabeth in a leather teddy.

He walked to the front door with a bouquet of red roses. He rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Elizabeth called from the other side. She opened the beautiful door.

"Hello Dr-"Phillip started but was interrupted by the sight of a sexily dressed Elizabeth in front of him.

Elizabeth couldn't help it but wink. Phillip's eyes traveled down her perfect body. She dressed in a long red strapless dress, pink pumps, and pearl earrings. Her long hair was applied with a side bang to cover her left eye. Her face was also applied with make up consisting of purple eye shadow, red lipstick, and pink blush on her cheeks.

"Y-you look...oh man.." Phillip said as if he was under her spell. "Jessica Rabbit...did you dye your hair green." he joked.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said. "and you look pretty good yourself." she commented.

Phillip blushed deeper and deeper. "T-these are for you." Phillip said as he was handing the roses to her.

"Thanks you." Elizabeth gladly took them.

"Shall we enter my car?" Phillip asked trying to be fancy.

"We shall." Elizabeth confirmed as she and Phillip walked to the car elbow to elbow.

To be continued...


End file.
